When you thought bleeding was bad
by urapain4847
Summary: "When I look at roses, I always think that their bleeding inside." She turns around and smiles. "Too bad I ain't a rose." R&R please. Hope you enjoy Bad at writing summaries :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well, I hope you read this and likey! ^_^ R&R! **

* * *

**1**

"Are you an idiot?" Dana asked. Alex shrugged. "That man who turned me into this asshole self is still running around! I ain't letting that happen."

Dana shifted her eyes down to the ground. A lamp held up some light into the dark depressing room. You could see papers scattered up and down one side of the room, a rug sat in the middle of the floor, and two beds sat to the right of the room. A little refrigerator sat right next to the computer desk, running smoothly. But not as smoothly as things were going for them.

"I'll be home late…"

"Just please, just stay for tonight…" Dana spoke weakly. Alex looked down at her and then looked out at the door.

"Fine. I'll stay for tonight. But tomorrow morning I'm heading out."

Dana smiled a little.

So Alex stayed. He was a little pissed off about it, but he did it for Dana. He just promised himself he'll work a lot harder for tomorrow.

"It sucks not remembering anything." Alex spoke. Dana removed her eyes from the computer. "It's like thinking you forgot something. And after a while you remember what it was. But this, I can't remember." Alex said.

Dana walked over and sat down next to Alex.

"Just relax. Maybe if you don't think about it as much, you'll gain your memory." Dana said. Alex sighed. He lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Dana flipped on the TV, setting it to the news, and Alex turned his way to the TV after a while.

The room was silent. No one spoke but the TV. Alex eyes started to drop down, but he forced them to stay open. Dana went to lay her head down on the desk till the news shot out a news alert.

"This is an important message from the military; theirs is another deadly source roaming the city."

"Huh?" Alex sat up and glared at the TV.

They showed a video clipping of the "Deadly source" climbing up and down the buildings. It was someone smaller than Alex though. A kid. They wore a dark black hoodie, with some symbol on it, short shorts, which the hoodie covered anyway, and didn't wear and shoes.

"It is a female one, who might be more dangerous than deadly source number one. We still have no other information. Please stay watching for more information."

Alex got up and headed toward the door.

"Alex, don't go! She said it could be more dangerous than you are."

"That isn't going to stop me. I think I can handle this new little bitch." Dana sighed, "Be back for dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo againnn. Well, this is chapter 2. Hope you guys like reading my story 8) So please R&R ! **

* * *

**2**

"Life's a bitch." Alex mummbled.

There is where he stood apon the building, looking down at the normal side of the city. But it wasn't going to stay normal for long. Sometime soon the inflected side will grow even bigger. Which is going to be more as a bitch to deal with. Yay.

Cars drove up and down the streets, busy as ever. The people down below looked like little ants scattering around in a hurry. Some took their time, while some just pushed through the crowds of people.

_Too bad that I ain't normal anymore, _thought Alex. _I could be walking around just like them. Getting home from a long day of work, coming with dinner on the table, and relaxing for the rest of the night, without worrying you would be discovered any second of any time. _Alex released out a heavy sigh, and looked up into the sky.

It was covered with the thinkness of orange and yellow. The blue sky was now disappearing. Another day was gone, and new day was going to begin in a few hours.

"Freeze!" A voice shouted. As Alex stood up to turn around, he lost his balance and began to fall down the side of the building. As he backed off the building, he saw a helicopter up right above his head, and men holding guns in their hands.

"Damn it." Alex mummbled. He let himself lose his balance, and free falled from the building. Alex couldn't die. He was unstoppable. So he would free fall for a while, and than save himself on the last minute.

But before Alex got half way down the building, something grabbed him from behind. It wrapped both of its arms around his chest, and grabbed on the side of building. It punched through the glass window of the building, and threw Alex inside.

"The hell?" Asked Alex. He turned around and saw no one by the broken window. But what he saw was the helicopter falling into pieces, burning up into the air. Alex was in disbelief.

As he ran up to the window to get a closer look, someone jumped right into him. He fell right on his back, and there sat a girl. A teenage girl. She glared down at Alex, with red shot eyes, pale skin, and cuts on her face.

"Can I help you?" He asked. She got up from him.

"No, can I help _you?"_ She asked. He gace her a look. "Don't give me shit like that." She raised an eyebrow. "I'm giving you shit? How?" He poked her forehead. "Giving me that smartass attitude, that's what."

She rubbed her forehead and flicked his nose.

"Don't tell me how to act." She threaten. He laughed. "What the hell are you gonna do?"

Well that was the wrong answer for Alex. She quickly grabbed his jacket and flung him out the building. _Mother F-_

Before he could even finish his thought in his head, she popped out the building, and gave him a good kick in the chest. He flew across to the other building, crashing into it. He went threw about four walls till he stopped. Objects fell onto his head and electric lights started flickering. Alex glared back up very slowly. There he saw the girl standing inside the building across from him. She wasn't happy either by the looks of it.

Alex got up to his feet slowly and tried to gain his balance. But he was so dizzy, nothing was going straight for him. He grabbed hold of a chair and sat against it for a while.

"Tired dude?" She yelled from across. Alex spit out some blood and coughed. She grinned and folded her arms. "Don't tell me what to do or how to act. Because I'll kick your ass like no tomorrow."

_Screw this, _thought Alex. He ran toward the girl, and did a big leap of faith. Before he could flip back to the building, the girl was in the air above him. Alez quickly swung his left leg up at her. She didn't look like she was having a problem. She grabbed his ankle, and swung him down to the street. Alex was going at a tough speed, and flipped over to his feet, making him land perfectly in the middle of the street. His land shook the ground and cars lost control. The girl was hanging on the side of the building, glaring at him.

Before they could start their battle, about three helicopters came into view.

"Oh shit." Alex said. Instead of heading back for the girl, he turned and ran.

"Stop!" Shouted a man from the helicopter. The girl ran up the building in fear. With a big leap up to the top of the building, a bullet sank right into her left shoulder. She let out a loud scream and landed on the roof of the building. She covered the shot with her hoodie sleeve, and laid there on the ground in fear. Her eyes weren't red anymore. They were much more greenish now.

Alex stopped once he heard her scream. With a quick turn around, two big tanks started rolling his way. He was loosing his temper. This day was just kept pissing him off.

He let out a yell and his hands turned into the big ass claws. Alex ran toward both tanks and picked up the one. With a quick glance at the helicopter, he flung it up, almost hitting it. The other tank startred shooting, and Alex dodged almost every shot. Three ended up in his left left, and two up in his chest. Alex suck in some air and ran toward the girl.

The girl was slowly moving now. She whimpered a couple of times and swore under her breath.

"Do not move. We have you surronded." Said a military man. And he was right. Men with guns stood in a circle around her. She breathed heavily now and was freaking out. "Please just put your hands up." She listened. She slowly lifted her hands up in the air. Her eyes searched each and every man.

Alex came down to the helicopter, giving it a big boom sound. The helicopter was now in the a fireball, leading to the city people. They screamed and ran, but Alex didn't give a crap. Why would he care?

The man pointed their guns to Alex now, and only a few was watching the girl. She turned to look at Alex. He had a pissed off look. It was scary as crap. So no one said anything. A man came up behind on the girl, and handcuffed her. She screamed as he threw her over his shoulders.

"Drop her!" Alex said, pointing a claw at the man. The girl stopped screaming and looked at Alex. As the man looked at Alex, the girl bit into the man's neck. He dropped her instantly.

"Or she can bite you. That works too." Alex said. The man who got bit shot at Alex. Than the rest of them joined in.

"Stop!" Screamed the girl. "Stop!"

But before they could yell at her, she formed out claws too. Alex was shot off the building, and was heading to the street people. The girl lost her temper and ripped up every single man standing on the building.

"You don't mess with me, bitches." She growled.


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up guys? You likey likeyy at all with the storyy? well, hopefully. I've been pretty quick downloading the new chapters. So if your waiting for more of the chapters, they should be coming quick. **

**So please read & review :)**

* * *

**3**

Well it was already pass dinner. And Alex probably knew he was going to get bitched at when he got home.

Only a few stars were out tonight. The moon was hiding itself behind the clouds, the wind was dead, and the city was louder than ever.

Alex was woken up by a big spalsh of water. He sat up instantly from the cold water, and looked up to see the girl.

"You..." He said, trying to stand up. She pushed him back down. "Don't stand. You gotta rest till the blood stops."

"Bull shit." He mumbled. He held up a claw to her neck. "Who the hell are _you?" _He asked. The girl sat up on the garabage can and looked up at the clouds.

"Max." she said. Alex put his claw down. "The name's Alex." He sighed out. She jumped off the garabage can and sat on his legs. "Your names Alex? I love that name! I wish that was my name, but no. I got stuck with the name Max." Alex gave her a look and she got up.

"Sorry, I have no one to talk to anymore, so..." Alex shook his head and got up. "Sit down tough guy." She said. He leaped up into the air and flipped over to the building.

"Men." Max groaned.

Alex took his time walking back the hide out. He put pressure against the open cuts, but nothing was working. His visoin was getting blurry. But he couldn't die. He knew he couldn't.

"Having fun?" Max asked. She was walking right on the edge of the building, with both arms spread out. Alex snarled. Max made her way over to Alex and put his arm around her neck. "Just because you know you'll live, doesn't mean you don't need medical help." She said. He nodded.

They got use to each other a little more. But Alex was still being a stubborn asshole. But that's men most of the time, right? Yeah, it's right. Max told him how she lost her memory as well, and she has no clue who she is. The only thing that she got to remember her name was a dog tag around her neck.

"Let me see the dog tag." Alex said. She placed Alex against a wall and took of her dog tag. She threw it to Alex and he read it.

_Maxine Foster_

_4532 DownFall Street_

The rest of the words on the dog tag was scratched off, and was impossibly to read.

"Have you went to the address?" Alex asked. Max took her dog tag back and shook her head. "Hell no. That's where they want me to go." She said. "Besides, if I even went there, what would I find?" Max asked.

"Well, I'll go with you sometime. But I need to get back to Dana."

"Dana? What, is she like your girlfriend?" Max asked.

"No you little bitch." Alex growled.

"Well geez, sorry! I was just asking." Max asked.

Alex and her started back to Alex's place. They took their time.

"So Alex, how did you end up like a bloody freak like me?" She asked. Alex didn't answer. "Alright. I guess you don't like talking about it. That's fine."

For a couple of minutes, silence fell on them. Max found it hard to stay quiet, but she forced her lips shut. Alex didn't look back at Max at all. Not once. _Fricking men, they have to get so annoyed about any personal stuff_, thought Max.

As Alex and Max walked along silently, a helicopter found.

"Stop!" Shouted a man from the helicopter.

_Well, I'm screwed if I don't leave now,_ thought Alex. As he whipped around to face the mortal humans, Max was gone.

"So she runs like a little pussy huh? Oh well. I can deal witht his myself." Alex groaned.

As he jumped up high to face the helicopter, Max came before him, and blew the damn thing up by herself. Alex made a quick back jump, and sat, on his tippy toes, on the edge of the building.

"Sorry, I get pissed off easliy." Max said proudly. Alex just rolled his eyes and ran back to Dana's.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry if it took awhilee. But its up now! :D Chapter 4, here it is! R&R!

* * *

4

"Do you ever listen to what I tell you?" Dana greeted him. Alex just shrugged. "Only if it's important."

Dana just rolled her eyes slowly and walked Alex over to the bed.

"Damn, you really got hit." She said, putting a cold washcloth on his head.

"Blame the little bitch who did most of this to me..."

"You found the other prototype?" She asked.

"Yeah... She's sitting outside."

Dana got up fairly quick and opened the door to peek out her head.

"Get in here! You shouldn't sit outside." Dana whispered. Max jumped up and walked right into the house.

"Geez, it's pretty dark in here." Max said. Dana closed the door and locked it, and Max sat back agsint it. Dana looked down at Max and looked over at Alex. Alex just shrugged and laid back on the bed.

"How old exactly are you?" Dana asked. Max shrugged. "I don't know... From what I think, I'm about sixteen."

Dana just gave her a long dazed look. Max didn't know what the problem was. She found it all normal to not remember anything. It shocked her. Alex was more pissed off not remembering anything. And at Max. Max didn't even care.

Alex passed out asleep, snoring away like nothing happened today. Dana just sighed heavily and walked back over to her desk. With a cold shiver running down Max's back, she got up and opened up the little fridge.

Max silently took a bottle of water and sat back down near the door. Dana was typing away on her computer, and didn't bother to speak.

_Dude, what the hell am I suppose to do? Alex the lazy ass is sleeping, this Dana chick isn't very welcoming, and I'm sitting by the front door, drinking some damn water. She could get me to go out and get fresh air. I mean, I can do that. But she apperently wants me inside. _Max's thought kept going on and on, till she finally passed out too.

Alex was silently breathing, with a smooth pase. While Dana was half snoring most of the time. Max was all curled up in front of the door, busy spinning the empty water bottle around on the floor. Each time she would spin it, it would go faster. Max put up a little smile on her face and made it go faster, and faster, till it flew up against the wall and made a loud empty sound in the room. Max froze for a few seconds and started crawling over to the bottle.

"Your still up?" Dana whispered. Max twirled around and gave her a innocent little look up at Dana. She smiled. "I'm not mad, don't worry. I figured you'd be up." Max sat back against the door again and just looked at Dana.

"So, when did you escape from..."

"Don't even say that place." Max growled. Dana brought her legs up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them, so she could lay her chin on top of her knees. "My first thought of waking up from... You know, was that I was dead. There could have been no way for me to survive some gang shot like that. So appearntly the chase I was carrying for my uncle had the ineffected anitbodies in it." Dana shook her head. "Wait, uncle? Does he work... There?" Max shrugged. "Hell if I know. I don't rememeber shit no more. Remember?" Dana nodded slowly.

"To tell you the truth, the only thing I want to know is who the hell made this stupid shit up. I could care less about my past. About me. About anyone I ever knew. I feel nothing anymore, I'm dead. I can't feel shit but the pain I get hit with. No emotions. Just pyshical pain."

Dana was kept giving her a weird stare back at Max. A sixteen year old girl is saying this? Now that just gave Dana curiousity. Which curiousity always kills the cat.

Max stood up and walked out of the place. Dana quickly shot up from her seat and rushed out the door with Max. As she opened the door, Max was sitting on the edge of the building, look up at the stars.

"It would be nice to be a star. Just sit around, shine all night, and when it was time to go, you just sleep." Max whispered. Dana silently closed the door and took a seat next to Max. "By just hearing you speak, it sounded like..."

"Like I hated life?" Max asked, seeing if it was finishing Dana's sentence. Dana nodded and looked at teh buildings. "I know. I probably did. But I only remember the gang fight. And that was it."

"Do you remember anyone weird in that gang?" Dana asked. "Like professional scientist, or doctors, or militrary?" Dana finished. Max sat there for a little bit. "No, no one at all." Dana sighed. "Sorry." Max mumbled. Dana waved her hand and said, "It's fine."

As the two sat there, a big collasping boom came below the building.

Dana gasped and Max spoke, "What the hell was that?"

Without even jumping back in time, Max was punched right through the front door. A hunter was here. A big ass ugly too. It quickly grabbed Dana and gave out one powerful roar.

"No!" Dana screamed. "Alex!"

Alex was alright out of his bed and charging for the hunter. It gave one huge leap back and was long gone down in the city already.

Max moaned softly to herself and tried to help herself up. Alex rushed over and gave her a hand.

"You ok?" Alex asked. Before Max could even speak, a drip of blood came running down her nose. She quickly jumped up and headed for the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and held it up against her nose.

"I hate blood..." Max mumbled. Alex smiled. "Yeah, well I don't like being woken up at two thirty five in the morning."


End file.
